


角色反转

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [37]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：GutiXRaul监护人与养子设定，巨变态，巨阴暗！慎！
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	角色反转

【Gutierrez的场合】

钥匙孔的形状在Guti面前打转，他几次试图拿钥匙开门都以失败告终，最后门从里面被打开了，只到他肩膀的男孩抬头盯着他，黑色的眼眸叫他的脑袋稍微清醒了一点。

“你怎么还没睡。”Guti将手搭在他的肩膀上，男孩很自然地扶他进门。

“你没回来，我怎么睡。”Raul淡淡地说，听不出来什么情绪。他将醉醺醺男人放到沙发上，动作堪称温柔，好像捧着一件稀世珍宝，而不是喝多了的监护人。

“你作业写完了？”Guti使劲揉着自己的太阳穴。

Raul给他倒了一杯热水：“这两天考试，没有作业。”

不称职的家长心虚的哦了一声，自从收养了这个孩子，他就没操过什么心，反而是Raul要时刻准备从酒吧里把人带回家。

Raul看着他喝完了那杯水，告诉他：“热水放好了，洗个澡再睡觉。”

Guti应了一句，爬起来摇摇晃晃地望浴室走，Raul紧紧地跟在他身后，直到男人脱了上衣，露出后背的纹身。

“你去睡吧，没事的。”Guti胡乱的揉了一把他的黑色卷发，关上了浴室的门。

那具漂亮的，充满力量的光裸身躯从Raul的视野里消失了，他的脸色迅速阴沉了下来，不再是那副永远温和微笑着的样子，而是不符年龄的冷漠。

Raul回到客厅，拎起Guti的外套，熟练的从口袋里翻出半包烟和写有电话号码的小纸条，看都没看就将纸条丢进了垃圾桶。

他抽出一根烟，用Guti的打火机点燃了它。

令人意外的是，这个拿着奖学金的好学生，脾气好到最恶劣的校霸都不愿意找他麻烦的乖乖男孩，抽起烟来竟然如此熟练，烟雾缭绕中他淡漠的神情像一位落魄的国王。

Raul低垂着双眼，用食指与中指的第一根指节夹着烟，这个姿势他模仿Guti模仿的惟妙惟肖，简直是分毫不差，只因为他看过太多遍，在Guti坐在沙发上夹着烟，搂住女友亲热的时候，他偷偷的打开自己房间的门，面无表情地注视着不远处的两个人，注视着Guti的双手，夹着烟的或者正抚摸着女人的。

在他潜意识里本应该只属于自己的双手。

Raul安静地抽着Guti的烟，他甚至没有开灯，一片黑暗中只有香烟的火光忽隐忽现。他很轻易的就闻到了Guti身上的那种混杂着烟酒和古龙香水的味道，也只有此时他能够感觉Guti不是远在不知道什么地方的酒吧里，而且在这个沙发上，在他身边，甚至是在他的身下，双手纠缠他的卷发，在喘息中含糊不清的喊他的昵称：“Rulo........”

Raul的指尖猛的一疼，他回过神来，烟已经燃烧到了尽头，火光很快熄灭了。

男孩站起来打开灯，若无其事地处理掉一地的烟灰，然后把Guti的外套叠的整整齐齐，放在了衣柜里。

浴室里的水声停了。

Raul回到了自己的房间，仿佛一切都没有发生过。

只有那包少了一根的烟记得所有阴暗的嫉妒和疯狂的占有欲。

它们即将破土而出。

【Gonzalez的场合】

Raul打开大门的时候，Guti正坐在客厅的地上打游戏，他将金色的长发扎起来，盘着腿用力地按着手柄，嘴里叼着一根冰棒，十八度的空调风让Raul忍不住打了一个喷嚏。

“不要把温度打这么低。”Raul说，Guti含糊的应了一声，显然没有把监护人的话放在心上。

Raul没有像往常一样给他一件外套或者干脆将空调关掉，他略显疲惫的穿过客厅，走向厨房。

Guti感到有些不习惯，他放下手柄，啃了一口冰棍。

“你怎么了，心情不好？”

Raul没有回答，依旧垂着脑袋，从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶。他的头发乱乱的，完全没有出门前精心打扮的痕迹。

Guti静静地看了他几秒，丢掉手中吃了一半的冰棒，站起来光着脚也往厨房走去，Raul正把那盒牛奶倒进嘴里。最近疯狂窜个的少年不顾自己的重量和身高，像小时候一样一把跳到Raul的背上，把Raul撞的一个趔趄。

“Jose！”Raul皱着眉头骂了一声，半盒牛奶泼到了他的身上，白色的液体顺着他的下巴和脖子往下流淌，打湿了领口和几缕稍长的卷发。

在Guti眼里，这个画面颇具色情，他悄悄舔了舔嘴唇。

“说吧，你不是去约会了吗？发生了什么？”

Raul一边用餐巾纸擦干衣服一边没好气地说：“分手了！”

Guti故意拉长着嗓子哦了一声：“我早说你俩不合适了。”

Raul苦笑：“你看谁都不合适。”

Guti耸了耸肩膀，兴致缺缺的样子走回客厅，顺手拿走了那盒洒了一大半的牛奶。

他背对着Raul，将牛奶盒送到嘴边，却不马上喝下去，而是伸出舌头，绕着盒口慢慢舔了一圈，将几滴牛奶卷进嘴里。金发的少年眯起眼睛，露出了一个稍纵即逝的恶劣笑容。

做完这莫名其妙的举动后，他才仰头喝了一口，就嫌弃的放在了茶几上。

“别管那个女人了，”Guti又重新坐到游戏手柄边：“FIFA新出的游戏，过来玩一局。”

Raul嘟囔着小孩子怎么懂大人的事，却没有反驳什么。他坐在沙发上踢了Guti一脚：“起来，地上凉。”

Guti纹丝不动，双眼都不从屏幕上移开。

失落的监护人叹了口气，端着牛奶盒将它喝的干干净净，然后拿起了另一个手柄。

“你选哪队？”

没听见回答，他疑惑的抬头，发现Guti正盯着他，目光灼灼，似笑非笑。被这异样的眼光注视着，他感觉到背后的汗毛都要竖起来了。

“怎么了？”

Guti轻声问他：“好喝吗？”

没等Raul反应过来，他又当做什么事都没发生一样，转过头继续选球队去了。


End file.
